therangitotofilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Riddle Me This/RIDDLE ME THIS: I have a few problems with Orphans.
SORRY, I MADE THE BLOG POST EVEN LONGER, BUT IT WAS DELETED. I'M GOING TO HAVE TO START AGAIN. :( ---- (Please, seriously this time, I am not trying to offend people. Every time I make an innocent Blog Post, someone takes offence to it for some strange reason. This is not even about anyone in a bad way... minus one person.) Anyway, as you can tell from the title, I have a few problems with Orphans. Also, I'm a little sad since I've told you guys about some of them but no one takes much time to listen. So, I created this Blog Post, just so I can tell you about it. Most of these problems are related to time. I know, I've said a lot about this before, and I even created a message on Facebook about it. But I don't think anyone read it since they were suprised when I mentioned it in a comment. There are a few reasons that I think everyone isn't going to want to lilsten to me/hasn't listened. The main one is that the script has been finished. This script is very long, originally 25 minutes in rough length. Because of this, everyone is very excited about the film and wants to make it. It's really obvious why, if this film is pulled off, then it could be... will be the greatest achievement by the company. However, because of it's length, no one wants to go through the long-winded developing stage (Although Joshua has kindly edited a lot of non-important information out.) This is because it will definetly hurt the amount of time we have to film this. Developing a film of this length may take until halfway through Term 2 of school, not including the argument that I'm sure there'll be in the talk of this Blog. Because I have these few issues (Below) about the film, I have experienced you guys not believing that I care, thinking that because I'm the only one who's being realistic, I don't want to do it. However, this is untrue to me. Arguably, I care about the script the most in a way... I'm wanting to take the time to perfect the script and other cast/time issues instead of rusing it. However, I think that that speech was a little boring to read and some people may skip it. Sorry if it was, but I think it's neccesary to read. Anyway, here are the reasons in list form: 1. The length of Orphans. Yes, I know. I've talked about this alot, but I want to get my opinion down, just so everyone can see it and think about it instead of just ignoring it. I think that the first time someone mentioned the length was Joshua, back when he and Josh were the only people to know about the planned film and wanted it to be the best produced by the company. While Josh was beginning to gain ideas to help him write the script, they must have talked about making the film longer, which I know, I've disagreed about from the start. I think that the reason the length of the film has drastically increased is because the filmmakers'' (Like me)'' want to make the film of a much better quality than previous ones. However, making the film longer by a substantial length is quantity, not quality. The first step to making the film quality is getting a script that we know we can handle and care about. Then develop it so it's far better than others'' (You may disagree, but the editing of most of the 2010 films wan't very good. Most f it was minor dialuge edits and grammar checks. Not an overall look). Because of the quantity theory made by the two filmakers, the film has risen from a low level quality to a higher one. Unfortuanetly, this may be hard to handle because of the vast difference in size. '''2. The cast.' I know that everyone hasn't talked much about this. I have tried to talk about it, but the number 1 responce to me is "Give them a try, we're not sure how it'll turn out." This responce annoys me, because it ignores the facts I have spoken about and gives their opinion directly, without any sympathy for my own. This may not be the best place to talk about the cast problem, since it may offend some people, but I need to talk about it somewhere... actually, I'll talk about it in person. (Could we make an arrangement in the talk?) 3. The Category:Blog posts